Her New Adventure!
by Roronoa D. Lucy
Summary: Kagome lives with her cousins the Pevensie's. They aren't that nice to her, and she thinks they hate her. They think she daydreams way too much. But after what she went through, who wouldn't day dream just a bit. But after a little family adventure... Maybe they can all daydream together! please read and review! All rights to their respective owners! idea from YukimuraShuusukeGirl!
1. Chapter 1:Movie 1

Kagome POV

I sat on the window sill in my small room in the attic. I couldn't sleep. I was holding my locket tenderly. Inside was a picture of my family on one side. And the in the other picture slot was a picture of my feudal friends. It's been 6 months since my home was blown away. My mother, brother, and grandfather blown up with it. And ever since then i've been living with my fathers sisters family. The Pevensie's.

I think my cousins hate me. Because i'm always dreaming. Of what happened. Of what could of happened. But my life had slipped away. Just like the dirt and rouble that ran through my hands as I was searching for my family through the rouble of the shrine. They targeted my place. Because it represented this countries religion. My family died because of this war. And it tour me apart when I found my little brothers empty mangled and hurt body. And what hurt the most was that even with these powers I could not save him. There was just no way to bring someone back from the dead...

My bright blue eyes looked out the window. It was dark. Almost too dark. But I looked down at my charm bracelet on my wrist and smiled. It was a magical charm bracelet made by Totosai. It had little charms off all of my friends weapons. And the magical thing was that when I channeled my powers into the charms they turned into real weapons.

I had a Hiraikotsu like Sango's, a staff like Miroku's and a small box with sutras inside. I had a small Japanese fox mask and a spinning top. That was really just for me to play with. But it was from Shippo so I loved them. Then I had a bow and a quiver or arrows that was given to me by Kaede. Then I had a pair of gloves with claws at the end of each finger, it was sorta like Kouga's Goraishi, They could use my energy to make claw attacks, just like Inuyasha's 'iron reaver soul stealer'.

Then I had a sword from Sesshoumaru, after taking care of Rin, me and him became friends. It was a Long and sleek katana, it resembled the Tenseiga greatly. Except the handle was blue, black, and silver, not black red and gold. And it had the same attacks as both Tenseiga and Sesshoumaru's other sword, Bakusaiga, and I can use my . The only difference was that it had a sapphire blue streak on the sharp edge of the sword.

I called it Junsakuma. Jun, was from the Japanese word for pure, Junsuina. Then Sa, was from the word for sapphire in Japanese, safaia. Then Kuma, was from the Japanese word for demon, Akuma. Meaning, Pure Sapphire Demon. That was my sword, and I loved it.

Then I had a small wardrobe on my charm bracelet. When it get's bigger. It's quite big. Rin packed it for me. She packed all of the kimono's she thought looked amazing on me, and she also packed jewellery. And some beautiful dresses that were more english that were made by some english tailors she got Sesshoumaru to hire. And she even put camping gear in there as well. She really wanted to makes sure I was happy. I smiled at the gift. She even got Sesshoumaru to help her pick out clothes that would be good for me too battle in. it is a really big closet thank god. Otherwise it would of broken apart.

Then I had one last gift. It was from Inuyasha. It was a sword, but it was small. He said he had it crafted to look that way after he found out about a manga I liked called Magi. It was the same as the main characters, Alibaba's sword. The sheath was black, but the blade itself was curved but still sharp. There was a particular way to use this sword. I was taught by Sesshoumaru. And the sword can also use fire attacks just like Alibaba's sword could. But that was due to Totosai putting a fang of his in it since he's a fire demon. I remember how happy with Inuyasha I was that day. I smiled at my memories. They were so fond, yet they seemed so far away.


	2. Chapter 2:Movie 1

Kagome POV

Suddenly I heard sirens a I sighed knowing what they mean. I got up quickly and I got out into the hallway. I saw Lucy and Susan already there running towards the shelter. I followed them it was dark but thanks to my training I could see fine. We got in the shelter just for Edmund to yell about his dead and then run back out. He was going after his fathers picture on the mantle. Peter followed him. The girls were screaming for them. But they came back. A few cuts at worst and then we all went to sleep.

The next day I woke up to rustling. I looked around too see my cousins getting out. I stood up and brushed off my clothes before following. Aunt told us to go pack. I went to my room and packed everything fairly quickly. But I was still the last one down. My cousins glared at me for being to long. "Sorry." I muttered.

"You'd be quicker if you stopped daydreaming." Edmund mocked.

"You'd have a better chance of living if you learned to do as your told and not suddenly run out of a bomb shelter in the middle of a raid." I mocked back a fake smile on my face. He sneered at me before turning back to the others.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Peter yelled at me. I just ignored him.

"Isn't it best if we leave now? I'm positive we don't want to miss the train." I said aloofly.

"A-Ah! Yes. Yes indeed." Aunt said before getting us to the station...

I heard Aunt talking to Peter about taking care of everyone. "Take care of the others Peter. Promise?" Aunt asked.

"I will mom." he answered. I had to wonder if that included me. Probably not right?...

Our Aunt wished us all goodbye, and the others waved to her from the train window. We sat in the train and I sighed deeply. Then I stared at the landscape we were getting to the country side where the air is just a bit cleaner. And there's a lot more space to look forward too. But the others, I could tell they just missed home. I sighed a bit more. Then I looked at them. Lucy, the only one that's ever nice to me. But keeps her distance because of her older siblings. She looked as if he was gonna cry. She sat next to me. Her head facing the ground.

I sighed with a tired smile that made me feel much older then I am. I hope she'll be alright. The others will comfort her. And if they don't that's when i'll butt in. Any help now, will be entirely unwanted. It would be a long ride until we got to our station. While everyone else was resting I was drawing a landscape of a long valley with Sesshoumaru's dog demon form howling at the moon slightly faded out by clouds. It was pretty good piece. "Hey what's that?" Lucy asked. I smiled at her.

"I don't think it's a good idea if I tell you. Your older siblings will get angry for me putting fairy tales in your head." I said as I went back to doing the final touches. Everything went back to being quiet. I packed away my drawing things and then I began fiddling with my locket. I opened the locket and looked down at the two pictures and I smile tenderly at the pictures. I closed the locket and looked out the window still grasping it in my hand as it hung from my neck. Suddenly I was shook roughly. I looked up to see Susan.

"Hurry up! This our stop!" she yelled at me. She doesn't have to be so rude. I grabbed my bags and got off quickly. Then we heard a car. But I could hear it wasn't slowing down so I stayed where I was leaning against the wall. Suddenly I heard the sound of horse hooves. The lady driving them was telling them to slow down. I'd say that's out ride. I grabbed my bags and walked forward.

"Miss Mcreedy?" Peter asked unsure.

"I'm afraid so... is this it then?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. It's just us..." Peter replied.

"Small favours." she muttered then she had everyone get in. I patted the horse as I walked past it.

"What's their name?" I asked.

"Lily. Do you have an interest in horses?" she asked.

"I was taught how to ride one. Would you mind letting me ride her sometime?" I asked.

"Maybe." she said. I smiled at her, and then got in the carriage. I sat silently with the others. The women was strict, but she was kind on the inside. I could tell. I knew me and her would probably get along fine. But the others will most likely hate her.


	3. Chapter 3:Movie 1

Kagome POV

We arrived at a large mansion. It wasn't anywhere near as big as Sesshoumaru's castle. So I wasn't that surprised. We got off and went inside she explained the rules. And also had a go at Susan. I held in my giggle. The rules seemed simple enough.

We were escorted to our room. I got to the bed by the window first and sat my bag down. I heard Edmund sigh in frustration. I smirked lightly. I set down my things, unpacked a little. Then I sat down. I could hear the others trying to comfort Lucy. I just sighed and went to bed. Tomorrow i'll go looking for the library the lady mentioned...

The next day I woke up. It was raining. The others were supposed to go outside today. I feel a bit bad for them. I left the room without saying anything and I began searching for the library. I finally found it following the scent of old books. I walked in and my eyes widened. It was so big. I began gliding over the backs over the books. I found some old Japanese books and I began reading. One of them even mentioned Sesshoumaru.

It was around mid-day that I left the library. I was looking for the others. I bumped into little Lucy who came barreling down the halls. He saw me and then grabbed my hand and then dragged me off. I could hear Peter counting. So we're playing hide and seek huh? I followed along into a small room. It had something covered by a sheet. But whatever it was, had magic. And strong magic too!

Lucy pulled off the sheet to show a wardrobe. She dragged me in and we kept moving backwards. But then Lucy fell in the wardrobe. At least. What was supposed to be the wardrobe. Behind Lucy. Was a winter wonderland. She gasped and began walking around I did too. But then I noticed she'd run off. She's already gotten too far for me to sense her as well. I sighed, I hope she's okay.

I went back to the closet and grabbed a big fluffy coat. I put it on and relished in the warmth it provided. Then I began searching for Lucy. I hope she's okay. "Hello daughter of Eve." I heard a voice behind me say I turned to see a fox.

"Did you say that?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. Indeed I did." he said with a kind smile. From what I could sense of his aura. He was no demon just a magical animal. But I could also sense he was very kind, if a bit of a trickster. "Come with me. Even in that coat you look a bit too cold. I'll take you to my Den. It's much warmer there." he said. I smiled and agreed.

Then I followed behind him. It was a bit of a long journey. But we got there eventually. He took me inside. It was small but snug room. A female fox greeted me. "Hello to you too..." I said silently asking for her name.

"My name is Risha. And my husband is Yiko." she said gesturng to the mae fox who was at the table eating some fish. I sat on my knees.

"Why am I here?" I asked. They looked at me.

"I'll take you to Aslan. He'll explain everything. But right now it's getting late. Go to bed. We'll leave in the morning." Yiko said.

"Thank you Yiko-san." I said.

"Yiko...-san? What does that mean?" he asked.

"Ah! In my country. That is how we show respect to a person." I said with a smile he nodded in understanding. "Um... may I ask where exactly I am?" I asked.

"Your in the kingdom of Narnia." Risha said. I nodded. Then I went to bed leaving against my big coat. It was very warm and comfortable. And I fell asleep in no time.


	4. Chapter 4:Movie 1

Lucy POV

I came out of the closet and realised that barely anytime had passed since i'd been in Narnia. The others were saying that it was al a dream after checking the closet. "I-I wouldn't lie about this! And Kagome was with me!" I yelled. And that's when I realised i'd left Kagome al alone in those woods. Oh now I have to go back and find her!

"Kagome? Peaking of which where is Kagome?" Peter said. And with that they all began searching for her. But I knew where she was. Whether they believed me or not. I'd find her! Finally we went to sleep.

"What about Kagome?" I asked.

"She'll turn up eventually. The worst that could of happened is that she got lost. If she's not back by morning. We'll say something." Susan told me. I nodded. But I knew it wouldn't help so tonight I left to the wardrobe. I went in and after Mr. Thomas. I'm sure he'll know where she is. And if he doesn't i'm sure he'll help me find her!...

Kagome POV

I woke up the next morning and yawned a bit. Then I got ready and so did the fox couple. Risha decided to Join us. Then we left. It was a long journey. And it was a bit dangerous. But altogether it wasn't so hard. We were coming close when we heard the sound of a sleigh. We all hid. Fearing it could be the white queen they told me of.

Yiko-san went up to go and check and then he came back with a smile. "Come on! There's someone here to see you." he said happily staring down at me. Who could it be. I came out and I saw something I thought really was just a myth.

"Santa?" I asked.

"Yes child. Come. I have presents to give you." he said. I walked forward still a bit unsure.

"But why? Why have you come?" I asked.

"Well you see. Narnia has not had a christmas for a very long time. But Just you being here. Even though few know of your arrival. It has traveled. You are starting to give hope. I believe that when your friends get here they will also bring even more hope. It is not christmas yet. But I believe this will be my only chance to give you this." he said. I nodded in understanding. "Please kneel." he said. I did so.

"You are of pure and righteous heart. So I present you with three gifts my girl." he said then he looked through his bag before bringing out a small bow. I opened them to reveal three charms. One was a albino wolf with bright blue eyes, the next a pure white pegasus with the same eyes, and then the next was a horn of sorts. "These will go on your special bracelet. They work the same way. Take care of them. They wish to serve you. The horn will bring help. Even in the most dire of times. One of your other friends will also get a horn like this. But hers will summon spirits to your side. Yours will summon the help of any animal." He said. I nodded and then I took the charms and put them on my bracelet.

"How did you know of my bracelet?" I asked.

"Totosai is an old friend of mine. I've waited a long time for you." he said I nodded in understanding. "Well best be off. Have to greet your friends as well little one. Where you are going winter is over. But for the rest of the world around here, we only have so much time. I have a lot more presents to deliver." he said I smiled and nodded. Then I waved as he rode away. "Long live Aslan!" he called back. I grinned for the first time in a long time.

Looks like I have one hell of an adventure ahead!...


	5. Chapter 5:Movie 1

Kagome POV

We've arrived. It was summer here in Aslan's area of Narnia. People were staring as the foxes guided me through the crowds. People crowded around us. We stopped in front of a large tent. I could tell whoever Aslan was. He was in there. Out of the tent. Came a large lion. This must be him. Bowed to him in respect.

"Please stand child." he said. I did as I was told. "Hello Kagome. Daughter of Eve. Welcome." he said.

"I am happy to be here sir." I said a smile on my face.

"That is good. But I must know. Where are the others?" he asked.

"I came before them sir. But I wish to talk to you about my family as well." I said.

"I see. Follow me then child." he said and then he walked away. I followed behind him patiently. We got to a high cliff. In the horizon you could see a castle."That is camp Caravel. You will be high queen there..." he explained. I nodded in understanding. I heard him turn to me, and I returned the action. "Tell me child. What worries you so?" he asked me. I sighed deeply before turning back to stare at the castle.

"My family are not ready for war sir. I don't want them in this fight. I want them out of this fight. Sir. I will do anything. I will even stay in Narnia if that's what you ask. I know what the prophecy says. But across my time. I've known one to many prophecies to go wrong. Please i'm begging you. As soon as they arrive. Send them back." I said.

"You are that worried for your family?" he asked.

"Yes. They are like my life sir. They are all I have. Please don't bring them into this. I will fight with everything i've got. Please sir. I'm begging you." I said.

"You continue to beg. But there is no reason. I will not make them fight. I will not ask them too. And I believe you're right. I have heard rumours. They are not read for battle. And I doubt we can teach them many skills before the battle. But. If they wish too fight. I will not take away their wants either. And I will teach them to the best of my ability." he said. I looked at him in surprise.

"I see. My life is one big adventure isn't it?" I said.

"Yes I believe you're right. But i'm sure it's wroth it in the long run." he said.

"Definitely." I answered. And then we just sat there and looked out onto the vast lands of Narnia.

Then we went back and He took me to my quarters. I looked around. It was a fairly big tent. I took off my wardrobe charm and I enlarged it. I smiled lightly. Then I went to a close by spring and I bathed before getting changed into something a little easier to move in than my old clothes.

I changed into a pair of genie pants and red belt around it. Then I put on a dark blue off shouldered crop top. I showed off my stomach and then I tied my hair up in a high ponytail with a dark red hair tie, I left some tendrils of hair to frame my face with my fringe. I had on a a pair of large golden hoop earrings and I slipped on a pair of black flats.

I smiled at my ensemble. Perfect. I walked out of my tent. Most males of every species just stopped moving and stared. I smiled a bit before moving on. I went further out into the field and then I summoned my pegasus for the first time. It neighed a bit. "Hello Miss!" She said.

"Hello. What's your name?" I asked kindly.

"It's Alice Miss." she said.

"Please call me Kagome." I said.

"Yes Kagome." she said happily again.

"Do you mind if we go for a ride?" I asked.

"Not at all! Come on up!" she said I hopped on her back. "Flying or riding Kagome?" she asked.

"Let's just do riding for now. I wanna see how fast you are." I said.

"Alright then!" she said and then she began galloping and i've never been on a faster horse! She just glided on the ground. The ride was barely even bumpy. She was perfect. Finally we stopped and I just felt sorta at peace. I decided I didn't want to look at Alice on my bracelet, so I let her stay out in her natural form. Then I brushed her off and fed her before going to bed. It had been quite the day after all...


	6. Chapter 6:Movie 1

Kagome POV

I've been here for three days now. By helping with work around, helping with battle strategies, and other things. People began to respect me, but still treat me as a friend. That is what I wanted after all. Today i'm wearing a my genie pants, and crop top ensemble. Except the crop top was now red and the belt and hair tie was a dark purple.

I was riding on Alice when I heard the sound of a loud horn. They're here. I smiled and I got off of Alice and then I jogged towards them instead. I got there and I heard about Edmund. That idiotic boy. I ran away quickly. I went for into the woods. I don't know why I was running. But I felt scared for same reason. Was I really so scared i'd lose my family?

I sighed and then I stayed in the same place for a while before I heard the sound of a horn. And I summoned Alice and she ]ran as fast as she could towards the river. There I saw peter kneeling and Aslan crowning him as a knight. I remember when he did that to me after I killed my first enemy. He called me Kagome the Pure. And my name has carried with me.

I walked out into the light. "What happened here hmmm?" I asked aloofly.

"K-Kagome?" Lucy exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah. You guys took your time getting here you know?" I said.

"You've been here the whole time?" Peter asked.

"I've been here for about three days." I said.

"I'm so glad you're okay." he said and then he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. Then I pulled away.

"I'm glad you all are fine as well. But now I must ask you. Do you wish to stay in this fight? Aslan will bring Edmund home and then you can go back to the wardrobe. Back to normal. But if you must fight. Think about it carefully." I said. Then I turned away. It's getting dark. Go too bed soon." I said as I walked away...

Peter POV

I watched my cousin walk away. And I realised we were so hard on her. So hard I feel so bad. So what if she wants to dream when things like this happens why wouldn't she want to dream of such an adventure? But why does she act as if she's ready for war? Ready to kill?

"Aslan, where's she going?" Lucy asked Aslan.

"Kagome is very committed to battle. She has had training beyond my best soldiers. You may not know it. But, before this, Kagome had her very own adventure much like this one. Whether she tells you of it or not is up to her. But I can tell you, it changed her. It made her strong enough to face anything. And yet so very fragile. And then she was pulled away from her friends forever. It broke her. And then she lost her family as she's told me. And all she wants to do now is protect the only family she has left. Which is all of you. When she first came here. She begged for a meeting with me. She asked me too send you all home safely as soon as you arrived. I said that you'd have to make the choice. But she even offered to never be able to see any of you again to keep you safe. You may not know it. But that is the most she could ever do to protect you. You may not like her. But she cares whole lot about you." Aslan explained to us.

I can't believe she was living with all that on the inside. It must really be hard...


	7. Chapter 7:Movie 1

Kagome POV

I woke up the next day it wasn't to early. I wore a dark blue and white dress that looked like a medieval style dress, with Scottish widow style hood. It was beautiful. I pulled off the hood and I plated my hair loosely. I put in small clear studs in my ears. And a pair of black flats. And then I left my personal tent.

I went outside to see the others, and Edmund! I ran forward and I hugged him. "You idiot! I was worried!" I yelled at him. He hugged me back.

"Sorry I guess. Wait why are you here?" he asked.

"I've been here since Lucy first went in the wardrobe. I went with her." I said.

"Seriously? You must have been here for at least five days!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. You guys are pretty slow you know? I had to wait three days." I said.

"You got a head start." Peter said. I smiled. Then we all went and decided to eat. We began eating. I watched the others. I had some eggs and a slice of toast, but then I stopped. Occasionally having some orange juice.

I heard the others and Peter staying and us leaving. I was about to argue when Lucy did instead, so did Edmund. I could tell he felt guilty. I waked forward and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Edmund. Trust me. You could of done a lot worse. I've known people who have truly betrayed their friends. I've seen serious blood shed. And you're about to see it too because of this war. That's what I was trying to protect you from. But i'm sure that you'll be fine. Just... keep away from the frint lines okay?" I said. He nodded with a smile.

"Well that settles it then." Susan said standing up. Peter asked where she was going. She went and grabbed her bow and arrows "To get in some practice." she said as she left. I smiled.

"I'll follow her then." I said. Then I ran after her. Lucy following behind me. We got to and archery. And even though she was making good shots for a beginner. Her form was all wrong and she wasn't confident. "Hey Susan! Watch me!" I called to her as I grabbed a bow and arrow. I gave an apple to one of the centaurs. "Could you throw it as far and as hard you can. Also make it high." I said. He nodded then I he threw the apple and i'd already notched an arrow I targeted and then I let my arrow fly. It went straight through the apple. "You opponents wont stand still like you target. They'll move. If you want to improve ask one of the lady centaurs to teach you. Most of them are archers." I said as I walked away.

I went to the river and I began singing lightly. I sang the song of parting, the song for half demons or outcasts.

**Father once said to me  
Many moons ago  
A demon hand will defend**

**Mother said one day  
There is more that you must know  
A mortal hand will sustain**

**Two hands together  
Incomplete alone  
Balance and union  
And the gate will open**

**Go my children go  
Go to crimson flames  
To save our children  
The lights of memory remain...**

I quieted down. It's been a long time since i've sung that song.


	8. Chapter 8:Movie 1

Kagome POV

Suddenly I heard a ruckus. I ran to the main area. I found out that the white witch was coming. I ran forward. And I placed myself beside Aslan. "Kagome. Go stand beside the others." he said.

"I will stay by your side Aslan." I said. I saw him glance at me as I stood strong. And then he didn't say another word. The white witch began talking about how she owns Edmund. She said Narnia would turn into nothing, and that everyone will die if the conditions are not met.

"Come witch. I will talk with you." Aslan said. I followed behind him. She came in after us.

"Should she be here? She is but a human." the witch said.

"She is allowed to be here for as long as she likes. This is Kagome. The first daughter of Eve." he said. Her eyes widened.

"But I don't... shouldn't there only be four and a priestess?" she asked.

"I am a priestess." I stated. Her eyes widened.

"Well then." she said bitterly. They began talking about trying to get Edmund's life back. "I demand blood!" she exclaimed.

"Then you'll get it." I said she turned to me.

"What?" she asked.

"I will take Edmund's place tonight I will come to you at the round table and I will take his place." I said.

"Kagome!" Aslan roared at me. But I silenced him with a glare.

"This is what we can give you. Do you except?" I asked.

"Yes... I quite like this idea." She said with an evil smile. Then we walked out of the tent. The others stood and went back to bowing. She left but she took one last look at me. "How do I know you will keep your promise?" she asked. I glared at her like when Sesshoumaru is really angry with someone and about to turn into his beast form. She sat down instantly. People began laughing and such.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adams blood." Aslan said. Everyone cheered. I smiled at everyone as well. But then I looked down at the ground in sadness. And then I left the area. I waited until nightfall to leave my tent. Then I went on my way. I was told the directions already. I walked on silently. And sadly. I arrived and I walked through the cheering blood thirsty crowd.

"Bind her!" the queen yelled. They knocked me too the ground and began binding me up. "Now break her!" she yelled. A crazed look in her eyes. I was then kicked, punched, whipped, and scratched. I even felt a few try to slightly sexually harass me. But I've lost my pride already. "Now! Cut her hair!" she yelled. They pulled on my now low pony tail raising me in the air then they cut it off so it was still in it's long pony tail. My now, shoulder length hair, fell cross my face.

I heard her laugh and I wanted to rip her heart out. But I kept my feelings inside it doesn't matter now. "Bring her too me!" she yelled. I was dragged up onto the stone table. And then she stared down at me evilly. I just looked back a dead look in my eyes. "You know. I'm a bit disappointed. You see. I'm still going to kill everyone. Being able to kill you like this. Is an added bonus." she whispered into my ear. I growled and suddenly began trying to struggle but it was useless. I'd left my weapons at home. So I slumped once again in my spot. "Tonight! The great magic will be appeased! But tomorrow! We will take Narnia forever!" she yelled out. Everyone was cheering for my death.

I saw her raise the dagger high and I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side in waiting. And then I looked up and I spotted Lucy and Susan. My eyes widened in surprise. "For the traitors blood! We instead receive the pure blood of a priestess! Who tonight! Shall die!" she yelled. Then I felt a sharp pain and my last sight... was seeing Lucy and Susan crying...


	9. Chapter 9:Movie 1

Lucy POV

Me and Susan all ran towards Aslan. We were hugging him and crying. It was too late for the fire flower juice now. She was gone.

"I'm... I'm sure she knew what she was doing..." Susan said. I looked at her in sadness. "We need to tell the others." she said.

"We can't just leave her! She's family!" I yelled at Susan.

"We have to warn the others!" she yelled back. I thought about it. Then I had an idea.

"The trees!" I exclaimed in an idea...

Peter POV

I looked in Kagome's tent. It was true. She was gone. I walked back out. "She's right. Kagome is gone." I said.

"I see." Aslan said sadly. "We have lost a special ally today. And we will mourn but for now. We must fight." he added. I nodded in understanding. And then we got on with the battle plan. But I was struggling not to cry. I can't believe Kagome is gone. If only I was there. If only I could of protected her. I shook away my thoughts and then we got ready for battle...

Kagome POV

I looked around all around me was white. "Hello child." I voice said behind me. I turned to see Midoriko.

"M-Midoriko?! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have a lot to tell you little one. And not much time. So listen..." as she explained I understood. Everything became a little clearer.

"I understand." I said.

"Good now I believe it's time for you to go home child." she said before everything went black again. I found myself between an archway. I was looking down at Lucy and Susan. Even my hair had been restored. My wounds gone. And the table cracked. I smiled as I walked down the stairs. They hugged me and I explained a bit.

"Now we have to go and get help. And I have an idea of where to look." I said. Then I summoned my wolf, on who's name I found out earlier, appear. "Lilac. Can you take us three?" I asked.

"Of course." she said we all got on and then I told her to go to where she could smell an ice castle. He nose extends for smell for literally miles. She ran forward quickly . It was so quick you had to keep you head down. Otherwise your neck will get blown back. Being a demon wolf is awesome!

Finally we arrived. I ran in the others behind me. I began taping each sculpture it turning from stone to life in seconds. They all thanked me. I taped everyone. I searched the whole castle in search of allies. Finally I found everyone and then we left as an army. We charged in to battle to help everyone. I went after the queen. I rode Lilac straight to her. I tackled her away from Peter. She looked so surprised. She wore the hair she stole from me on her dress. What disgusting women.

"Impossible." she said. But that's when I reached my hand into her chest and I crushed her heart with my clawed gloves. They lay still I got back up blood dripping from my hand and it splattered on my face and clothes slightly. I turned to Peter. He was watching me in surprise.

"It's is finished now." I said. I saw Lucy and Susan come up to Peter and ask where Edmund was. I ran with them to see a gasping Edward. Lucy got out her bottle but I stopped her. "Use that on the many others. I'l take care of this one." I said and then I placed my hands against his wound. And I used my powers to heal him. I replaced the blood, and his energy as well he gasped and looked up at me. I smiled down at him.

"You look like a mess." he said.

"That's mean. I just saved your life." I said. We all laughed with each other. Then Lucy went off to go help heal the injured with her healing juice. It was gonna be alright... for now...


	10. Chapter 10:Movie 1

10!

I walked beside the others. I was between Peter and Susan. We walked forward to all of our respective thrones. Then we all stood in front of them and waited.

"To the Glistening eastern sea. I give you Queen Lucy. The valiant." Aslan said. And then Mr. Thomas gave her her crown. "To the great western wood. I give you King Edmund. The just." Aslan said. Thomas giving him his crown. "To the radiant southern sun. I give you Queen Susan. The gentle." Aslan said. Thomas once again crowning another. "To The clear Northern skies. I give you King Peter. The Magnificent." he said And Peter was given his crown. "And to the gods of heaven. I give you queen Kagome. The pure!" Aslan announced. I bowed lightly for my crown then I stood up straight once more a smile on my face. Then we sat in our thrones. "Once a King and Queen of Narnia. Always a king and queen of Narnia. May the gods do you graces until the stars rein down from the heavens. Then everyone began saying for us all to 'long live' as they say it. I smiled tenderly.

And then everyone cheered and the party began. I noticed Aslan leave. But it's probably better that way...

Many years later:

Me and the others were riding in the woods hunting a stag. Suddenly Edmund stopped, so I did too the others began mocking him. But I noticed a light post. An old one too. I heard the others say something so I got off of Alice and shrunk her again and clipped her on my charm bracelet. Suddenly the others ran off after Lucy. So I ran too. Where in the world are we going we got to a place with coats. A very small room. And that's when I remembered. I ran in after them trying to stop them. But it was too late. We all fell out of the closet and landed on the floor.

The professor came in and questioned us why we were in the closet. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you sir." Peter answered him.

"Hmmm? Why don't you try me?" he said a smirk across his face we all smiled at each other in total wonder...


End file.
